


The Greatest Love Story of All Time - Season II

by Sselene



Series: The Greatest Love Story [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be Matt Murdock by day and Daredevil by night, but the city needs him and he does his best.<br/>Between new vigilantes and ex-girlfriends, things are getting harder everyday, but Matt and Clint, somehow they still work.</p><p>Season II of 'The Greatest Love Story of All Time', I really really really think you should read the 'first season' first <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01x02

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The Greatest Love Story of All Time - II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878984) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt knows the ones who care about it are worried - but at least Clint's with him

“You’re worried.”

Clint doesn’t answer, but it wasn’t a question. Matt can _sense_ his worry: the silence, so unusual for him, screams it so hard it’s deafening, the arms pressed tight around him burn it on his skin.

“You think I should stop, like Foggy? Let the police take care of it?”

“No,” Clint murmurs. “I wish you could, but… this city needs you. It needs Daredevil. Maybe one day you’ll be able to stop, but not right now.”

“But do you want me to?” Matt keeps on asking.

Clint kisses his shoulder. The silence is an answer in itself.


	2. 02x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt can't hear and he's panicking and he doesn't know what to do.

The hands gripping his arms make him panic, until he recognizes them as Clint’s, who’s kneeling in front of him, just as scared as him. He must have heard his screams (because he’s quite sure he’s screamed), his panic, maybe even his heart, because even though he can’t hear it, Matt knows it’s beating a crazy rhythm against his ribs.

Clint’s hands move on his shoulders, his face, his hairs. He’s probably talking, asking questions, trying to understand what’s happening.

“I can’t hear,” he says. Screams. Whispers. Who knows. “I can’t hear.”

Clint hugs him, grips him tightly, presses his face against his hairs. He takes one of his hands and presses it against his chest, where the heart beats fast and strong.

Matt inhales deeply, and when he exhales his breathe is mostly a sob.

Clint grips him tighter, he kisses him; Matt hides against his chest and cries.


	3. 03x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank thinks the world needs someone like him - Matt disagrees

“This world needs men who can make the hard call,” Frank spits out – and Matt’s not on that roof in Hell’s Kitchen anymore.

He’s at home, with Clint’s trembling body against his chest, his ears filled with ‘I had to do it, I didn’t have a choice, it was the right thing’.

He’s outside the bathroom door, listening to Clint washing hands who are always covered by blood that’s not there.

He’s under the shower with Clint, but Clint’s not with him, he’s lost in some other world.

“Bullshit.”

The world doesn’t need that Clint.

 _Clint_ doesn’t need that Clint.


	4. 04x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's away and... and maybe it's for the best.

Clint’s absence hurts almost too much, during the sermon.

“I’ve never liked funerals,” the archer voice reminds him. He knows – he still wants him here, tough.

But Clint isn’t there, he’s gone to one of those mission for the Avengers, or for Shield, that Matt is terrified he won’t come back from.

Still, maybe it’s for the best, he couldn’t have come with Foggy and Karen there.

And then… then there’s Castle. And then there’s Karen. And then there’s Elektra.

Yes, maybe it’s for the best that Clint isn’t there, because Matt’s not sure he knows what he’s doing anymore.


	5. 05x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback between season I and season II

Matt bring Clint to the gym sometime after Fisk’s arrest, when Hell’s Kitchen starts breathing again. It’s strange in a pleasant way, the way the archer moves around the familiar place, having his smell mixing with that of the memories, his footsteps echoing in the silence of the past.

They go for a round on the ring, they fight, they dance, they move around each other.

They fall down.

They kiss.

They press against each other.

Matt remembers Elektra and wonders if it’s normal, the way he mixes blood and sex. If there isn’t, maybe, something wrong in his mind.


	6. 06x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the night, Matt reflects on himself - he doesn't really like what he finds

Only when he’s in bed – after having thrown out the nice clothes Elektra gave him, after having washed out the blood from his body, and the alcohol from his breath, and Elektra’s perfume from his skin... only then does Matt really understand why meeting Foggy shocked him so much.

It’s not about the worry he feels for Castle, or the guilt he feels because he brought Foggy and Karen in a way too big mess.

It’s the knowledge that before Foggy brought him back to reality, he was _high._

That Elektra, that their incursion, filled him with endorphins, with an energy he never felt before. With _life_.

It’s this knowledge that brings him to call Clint, on the number he was given only for real emergencies.

“I need you,” he pleads the very moment the line connects, without waiting for an ‘hello’. “I need you.”

_Because alone, I’m going crazy._


	7. 07x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's waiting for him at home, tired and... resigned. It's not good.

Clint’s waiting for him at home.

Matt hesitates on the door, stopped by a bunch of emotions: happiness, guilt, a little bit of shame, too. Clint seems tired and… resigned.

It’s not good.

“Hey,” Matt whispers, nearing him. “You came back.”

“Yeah, couple of days ago,” admits Clint. “But you had company that night, and yesterday, too, so I didn’t come home.” He hesitates. “I didn’t come to your house.”

 _It’s our house_ , Matt wants to correct him, but he’s not sure he has the right to.

He’s not sure of anything anymore, but the mistakes he keeps on making.


	8. 08x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick’s in the kitchen, Elektra’s sleeping in his bed – and Clint’s with her, breathing deep and relaxed, but with an erratic heartbeat. Matt's not sure what to do.

Stick’s in the kitchen, Elektra’s sleeping in his bed – and Clint’s with her, breathing deep and relaxed, but with an erratic heartbeat.

“Clint…” calls Matt. He comes near him, then stops; he tries to touch him, then hesitates; he almost speaks, then stays silent. He doesn’t know what’s still between them.

“Natasha is the most important person of my life,” Clint says. “I love her above anything, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her.”

“Elektra is…” Matt says. He doesn’t know how to finish the sentence.

“I know.” Clint moves to take his hand between his own, brings him closer.

“Karen,” Matt babbles. The other shushes him.

“There will be time to talk about it,” he reassures him.

He hugs him around the waist, he hides his face against his stomach. Matt closes his eyes, he stays fixed on his warmness, his smell, his breathe.

For a moment, everything’s good.


End file.
